everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Beauty/cartoon
Briar Beauty debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time, Briar participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Apple, and witnesses Raven reject her destiny. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. At present, as the new school year commences, Briar is looking forward to the Legacy Day afterparty. After having met up with everyone and gone to classes, Briar helps Apple decorate Raven's side of the shared dorm room as a surprise. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Briar participates with light reluctance over her destiny to sleep for a century. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In present times, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. Briar joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. She isn't interested in Raven and rather talks about the bungee jumping platform she has set up. When Apple's magic mirror is damaged, Briar is one of the people she turns to to lend her their mirror. She accepts, but the only mirror she owns is too small to be of use to Apple. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Briar is one of the few students who's studied ahead in Science and Sorcery, making her the person her classmates turn to when an unfairly hard test is announced. Briar loves to help them, but falls asleep before she can. The group manages to wake her by playing music, appealing to Briar's party-sense, after which Briar hosts a study party that gets everyone ready for the test in no-time. Briar goes to meet a secret admirer and finds Hopper Croakington II. She turns down his invitation to the dance, but is impressed when he declares his feelings for her. When she presses him for more, he inexplicably ruins the moment. Briar is supposed to help Ashlynn put the new shipment of The Glass Slipper on display, but she falls asleep. Briar attends Grimmnastics class. Needing practice to ask Raven on a date, Dexter Charming tries his skills on Briar. She falls asleep. Like her peers, Briar dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Briar is among the students booing at her. Like the rest of the Royals, Briar has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. She and Lizzie sit together in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As the new school year commences, Briar is looking forward to the Legacy Day afterparty. After having met up with everyone and gone to classes, Briar helps Apple decorate Raven's side of the shared dorm room as a surprise. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Briar participates with light reluctance over her destiny to sleep for a century. Like her peers, Briar dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Briar is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Briar watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Briar is approached by C.A. Cupid in the charmitorium to plan a secret underground dance for the forgotten holiday True Hearts Day. Later, she falls asleep listening to Cupid's MirrorCast. She and Hopper help C.A. Cupid prepare for the secret True Hearts Day dance, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Briar talks to Daring and Hopper in front of the school. Briar sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. She chats with Raven and Hopper. When Apple shares that she is disappointed that Raven won't try to poison her on her birthday, Briar decides to cheer her up by altering Raven's cake. Blondie is inadvertently turned into a phoenix when she tests Raven's cake for Apple. Apple is happy when she believes Raven tried to poison her. Briar, envious of the attention Apple gives Raven, accidentally confesses to tainting Raven's cake. With all attention on her, Briar tries to flee by eating the poisoned cake, but is turned into a tortoise instead of a bird. Briar enters the Royals' beauty pageant. Briar is the first one to panic from the MirrorNet down, since Professor Rumpelstiltskin has an online-only test. With that, she is unable to share that a band would be performing at the Red Shoes Dance that night. She and her friends try to find who disconnected the MirrorNet. Briar cheers for the performances at the talent show. Briar texts on her MirrorPhone. Briar goes zip lining and gets interviewed by Poppy. She plays snooker in the student lounge. Briar attends Madeline's tea party. Briar records Daring washing Grimmnastic clothes. Briar quits the croquet team. She joins Lizzie in the castleteria. Briar advises Lizzie to become a decisive Royal instead of a replica of her mother. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Briar plays croquet among with the Royals. Briar tries dragon riding, but crashes into a tree. Among the crowd, Briar cheers for Raven for her Thronecoming win. TV specials Briar is approached by C.A. Cupid to plan a secret underground dance for the forgotten holiday True Hearts Day. Later, she falls asleep listening to Cupid's MirrorCast. She and Hopper help C.A. Cupid prepare for the secret True Hearts Day dance, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Briar sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. She chats with Raven and Hopper. Briar appears in front of the school chatting with friends. Before leaving to float building, she sews up a skirt but she mistakenly pricks her finger on her sewing needle and unintentionally falls asleep for the entire day. After being woken by Ashlynn, Briar has new fears of her story beginning. She visits Heritage Hall and is gifted a neck supporting pillow. When she's being interviewed, Briar isn't very excited for Raven nor is she for her own story. In the Fitting Ballroom, Briar is angered of Apple's insensitivity. She is worried of how she might lose her friends if she signs the book, considering on not signing at all. Briar and Ashlynn follow Raven, Madeline, Cedar and Apple to Heritage Hall. Briar reminds her friends to rethink jumping into the book's portal, but does it afterwards with the help of Ashlynn. As she's inside the book, Briar has Raven's story and successfully fetches a page. Although Apple is the only one left in Briar's story, Briar goes in and rescues her friend. She is sent back to the Vault of Lost Tales. Briar is curious on where the real Storybook is, and finds odd glowing underneath her carpet a while later. Briar attends the Thronecoming dance. She spots the Evil Queen and Little Red Riding Hood in a still image and uses Cedar's revealer rays to uncover the location of the real Storybook of Legends. Briar throws it down the Well which seals it up, however her story is far from finished. Chapter 3 Webisodes Briar is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Briar runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. Briar assists Ashlynn with the planning of the fashion show. Briar has a cup of coffee with Lizzie. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest, which catches her attention. Briar attends the Forest Fest. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Briar hangs by the rink. Briar watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Briar hangs out in Book End with Ashlynn. Briar watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Briar texts on her phone. The Fairest Five shock everyone with their fresh spring fashion. Briar and a few others sit down on the Fairest Wheel, she is joined by Hopper and the five of them enjoy a Fairest Wheel ride together, until the troll controlling it sneezes and Briar is spun out of control. The Fairest Five are furious at Kitty who is the causer of the Fairest Wheel fiasco. Briar is appalled that the Storybook of Legends has been brought back, but it's a confirmed fake. Briar takes a walk in Book End and finds Poppy ruining her own business by chasing out customers. Briar and her friends follow Apple to the well's location and are unsuccessful with pulling the plug out. She runs to Book End and pleads her friend to snap out of it. She is consumed by the curse. Briar enjoys a day of happiness in the Spring Fairest with her friends and would fret on the missing Storybook another time. Briar makes her way to the Study Hall with Raven's help. Madeline soon finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger. Because of Raven's spell, she is transported with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Briar gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds Courtly Jester. Following lunch are the next two classes Briar attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Briar and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Courtly sentences Briar and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Briar is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Briar is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Raven and her friends make it to Card Castle. Briar meets up with Kitty and they go to the present room where they find Courtly already present. As soon as Courtly has been vanquished by Raven, Briar and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. Briar uses the time of the party to confess to Apple and Raven for what she's done with the Storybook of Legends at the time of Thronecoming. Chapter 4 TV specials Briar watches the dragon games. She is one of the students able to escape the evil school and she attends Apple's funeral. Briar rejoices when Apple has been awaken once again. She helps the other students get on dragons and fly back to school. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg Briar's Study Party - slamming books.jpg Briar's Study Party - even more asleep.jpg Briar's Study Party - projection bear.jpg Here Comes Cupid - a beauty named Briar.jpg Here Comes Cupid - secret admirer.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie stops Ashlynn.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg DexterBriarBlondieinfoodFight.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Apple's Birthday Bake-Off - Briar's plan.jpg BlondieBriarPoisonCake.jpg The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - off with the salt.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Briar tries dragon riding.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the girls are convinced.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven defends Ginger.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - fangirling session.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - girls shocked.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Apple's theory.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - payback.jpg An Hexclusive Invitation - Faybelle notices.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - We volunteer.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students studying.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Here's Something.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Briar title card.jpg Thronecoming - getting ready for float building.jpg Thronecoming - missing out on float building.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Briar becomes doubtful.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - the poison worked.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Thronecoming-CedarBriarGlasses.jpg Thronecoming - Briar searching book.jpg Thronecoming - the Storybook down the well.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - Briar's fine with it.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - care for a trim.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Faybelle the sheep.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - arriving in Wonderland.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland Fishlosophy 101 - floating fish.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle balcony.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - The Beauty cousins and Cedar.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Apple choking.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - girls get on dragons.jpg Spring Unsprung Official Art 3.png WTW MAIN 6.jpeg Image.jpeg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters